


Number 1 Fan

by FlirtyFroggy



Series: US Open 2013 drabbles [3]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyFroggy/pseuds/FlirtyFroggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of Andy's fans are a little too enthusiastic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number 1 Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and is not meant to imply anything about any actual people or their lives. It's just for fun.
> 
> Disclaimer 2: I love Kevin Spacey as much as anyone and don't seriously think he's actually stalking Andy Murray. Probably.

It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate the support. He did. He really did. It was just, well, people talked. His brother, specifically. Endlessly and gleefully.

“D’you think he’ll start turning up in other places? Like, the supermarket and stuff.” 

“Fuck off.”

“Fergie’s retired now and I don’t think Connery’s got much to do. Maybe they’ll team up, take it in turns to stake out your house.”

“Fuck. Off.”

“You seem stressed. Is it the pressure of knowing that if you lose Kevin’s going to snap and kill you in your sleep?”

“I’ll kill you in your sleep.”

Jamie laughed, unperturbed.


End file.
